Fever
by webslinger1354
Summary: Everyone knows what happens when you pair of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to be partners in Potions. Everyday. Fighting. No one expected the unexpected to happen. Feelings? Unexpected.


Fever

Chapter **1**.  
_Potions Partners_

**And now our feature presentation**

* * *

"What the _hell_ is your problem you evil prat?" screamed a very red in the face Hermione.

"_My_ problem_, you_ want to know what _my_ problem is? Well let's think about it shall we? I have to be paired up with a stupid mudblood who thinks she knows it all. Also, I found out that we have to be Potions partners for the rest of the bloody term. _Need I say more_?"

"That doesn't give you any right to push my entire potion kit onto the floor you bastard!"

"Well you know what…does it look like **care**?"

"Malfoy! _Granger!_ Is there a problem here?"

The angry voice of Snape rung through the dungeon air.

"Well professor as you can see your favorite blonde student has just spilled my entire Potion Kit contents onto the floor. " Hermione yelled a little louder than she meant to.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for yelling at a professor."

Snape whispered dangerously at the fuming girl. Hermione was about to say some rude comment back at her "_favorite_" teacher but was interrupted by the bell. "We'll continue this lesson tomorrow class…that is if we **don't** get interrupted _again_." With that Snape turned around and sped to his office cape billowing behind him. Hermione gathered her books and turned toward Malfoy, who at this moment was smirking his biggest and most evil smirk. Hermione shot him the most evil look she could muster. However under her upsetting circumstance all it did was make Malfoy laugh.

"Come now Hermione is that the best you can do. Well I suppose you can't expect much from a mudblood like yourself. Now run along to your ickle boyfriend, don't want to keep him waiting."

With one final laugh Malfoy stood up, swept off some imaginary dust from his perfectly pressed cloak, checked his hair in the reflection of his cauldron, and swept out of the room. Crabbe and Goyle, or according to Hermione and her friends dumb and dumber, picked up there "_masters_" stuff and quickly followed Malfoy into the hallway. Hermione sighed and made her way to the table that Ron and Harry were sitting. They weren't actually sitting however, Ron was trying to stand up, no doubt trying to run after Malfoy and beat him to a bloody pulp, and Harry was trying to hold him down. "Settle down Ron it's not worth it." Hermione said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Why should I, did you here what he said? He had no right to say that. Just one blow at him that's all I want." Ron replied. With that Harry let out a laugh, "Do you really think you can stop hitting the git once you get started?".

"No, but is that such a bad thing?"

"Well if you don't get caught, then _no._ But I must say that's quite unlikely since the prissy, girly man is always being under surveillance by his thug like friends."

Ron eyes went wide,

"Did you just call Malfoy a _prissy, girly man_?" Harry face started to turn a light red. "Maybe." No matter how mad Hermione was she could not resist laughing at the scene in front of her. Harry was hilarious when he was embarrassed. He always got the same cute little look on his face while he was stuttering out an explanation for his actions. By now Ron was on the floor laughing and Harry was starting to look mad.

"I'm glad you all think my vocabulary is funny but if you don't mind, I think I'll be heading to the Dining Hall."

And with that he stormed out of the room in an embarrassed annoyance. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and followed him all the way to the Dining Hall. The trio sat down and began to fill their plates with their favorite fixings. Ron began to talk to Harry about the next Quidditch practice. This normally annoyed Hermione since she knew very little about the sport so she couldn't take part in the conversation, but today it gave her time to think about potions class.

When Snape had announced that she and Malfoy would be partners she got that feeling in her stomach that has been haunting her for the last couple of months. The thing is it only came around when Malfoy was around, talked about, or anything to do with him. She couldn't stand not knowing what it was. Its not like it was a bad feeling but it was different. It was like the feeling she got when she was on a roller coaster.

She let her eyes travel toward the blonde. He was currently twisting his fork around in his pasta. He also looked lost in thought. Almost like clockwork, her stomach got that feeling again. She remembered her mother talking about a feeling like this to her before. She said she got it whenever she looked at Hermione's father. Her mother called it love. Hermione knew that the feeling she was feeling **wasn't** love.

This is _Malfoy_ she was talking about!

The single person who made her gag whenever he opened his mouth.

She **couldn't** be in _love_ him, could she?

* * *

There's chapter **1**. Tell me, please do, what you think. Don't be too mean now!


End file.
